Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2005)
Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry is a direct-to-video Tom and Jerry movie produced by Warner Bros. Animation. The title should not be confused with a Road Runner cartoon short also produced by Warner Bros. Animation, Fast and Furry-ous from 1949. Hacienda Post provided Post Production Sound Services: Timothy J. Borquez '''& '''Tom Syslo supervised the sound; Monette Holderer did foley; Jeff Hutchins and Rick Hromadkda were 2 of 9 sound editors. According to sound editor Jeff Hutchins, his main task "was Tom’s car. I used some classic fx like the Popeye Rope Bridge when Tom’s car was on one and some of my own recordings of my ‘96 Camero misfiring & sputtering. There was some Jalopy in there, a Model T and a washing machine." [1] Contents https://soundeffects.fandom.com/wiki/Tom_and_Jerry:_The_Fast_and_the_Furry_(2005)# hide#Storyline #Movie Trailer #Sound Effects Used #Image Gallery #Audio Samples Storyline Movie Trailer Sound Effects Used *Cartoon Splat Sound (Used in a high pitch) *H-B TEETH, CARTOON - TEETH CHATTER *Hollywoodedge, 2 Large Wood Crunche CRT030805 (1st crunch) *Hollywoodedge, Bang Whonk CRT032404 *Hollywoodedge, Big Metal Clangthud CRT031902 *Hollywoodedge, Big Single Gulps For CRT026802 (3rd gulp) *Hollywoodedge, Big Single Gulp ie Dr CRT026803/Sound Ideas, GULP, CARTOON - BIG GULP, HUMAN *Hollywoodedge, Bird Hawk Single Scre PE020801 *Hollywoodedge, Bottle Rocket 2 Picco PE098501 *Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015805 *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 3 SS016503 *Hollywoodedge, Gooey Splat CRT052405 or Hollywoodedge, Gooey Splat CRT052406 *Hollywoodedge, Car Peel Out Quick Pul TE047001 (Heard in a +12 high pitch when mixed with Sound Ideas, CARTOON, AIRPLANE - PROP PLANE PASS BY FAST) *Hollywoodedge, Funny Sgl Chicken CRT011001 (Heard once as a thematic aural gag, as Tom runs around supposedly headless) *Hollywoodedge, Head Bonk Wbell Drum CRT031901 *Hollywoodedge, Head Bonk Whorn 3 Typ CRT032401 *Hollywoodedge, Head Bonk 2 Types One CRT032402 (1st honk) *Hollywoodedge, Hollowbomp Impact CRT030402 *Hollywoodedge, Low Pitched Squeak CRT049301 *Hollywoodedge, Rattle Wooden Ratch CRT043701 (Heard once as a security guard does a take) *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057501 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057502 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057503 (Heard once in a high pitch) *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057505 *Hollywoodedge, Several Rapid Swish CRT054101 *Hollywoodedge, Sky Rocket Loud High TE021701/CARTOON NETWORK CARTOON FALL SOUND *Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boings 7 Type CRT015901 *Hollywoodedge, Wet Snarly Blurps CRT040501 (higher-pitched) *Horta Editorial Hacienda Post SFX Bone Breaking *MGM ROAR *RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 09 *Sound Ideas, AIRPLANE, JET - FAST PASS BY, SHORT *Sound Ideas, AIRPLANE, JET - F-84: PASS BY FAST 01 *Sound Ideas, AIRPLANE, SKID - LANDING TIRE SQUEAL 03 (various pitches) *Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BONE BITE *Sound Ideas, BIRD, BLUEBIRD - BLUEBIRD CHIRPS, ANIMAL *Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - MORNING CALL, ANIMAL 01 (Heard once when the scene in Mexico is introduced.) *Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS *Sound Ideas, BUBBLE, CARTOON - SKIP'S FLARTLES 02 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, AIRPLANE - PROP PLANE DIVE AND SWOOP BY *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, AIRPLANE - PROP PLANE PASS BY FAST *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BIRD - HEAD BONK BIRDS CHIRPING *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BREATHE - BIG INHALE THROUGH MOUTH *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HIT - SWISH AND BIG WHAP *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SKID - SHORT, LOW SKID *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SWISH - WHIPPY VOCAL SWISH *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FAST ZING WHISTLE, ZIP *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHIZZ - FAST WHIZZ BY *Sound Ideas, GUN, RIFLE - SEVERAL SHOTS, WITH RICOCHET *Sound Ideas, GUN, RICOCHET - RICOCHET: SINGLE SHOT, BULLET 01 *Sound Ideas, GUN, RICOCHET - RICOCHET: SINGLE SHOT, BULLET 02 *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - ZIP AND HEAVY THUMP/Sound Ideas, THUMP, CARTOON - HEAVY THUMP *Sound Ideas, HIT, METAL - ANVIL DROP ON FOOT, CARTOON *Sound Ideas, HIT, METAL - ANVIL FALL ON HEAD, CARTOON 01 *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, SCREAM - SCREAM: FEMALE, HORROR 03 *Sound Ideas, POOF, CARTOON - FOOF *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 03 *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 05 *Sound Ideas, SCI FI - ROCKET LAND SPEEDER: START AND AWAY (Used often for the jets near the end of the film) *Sound Ideas, SQUISH, MUD - SINGLE MUD BUBBLE SQUISH 02 (High Pitched) *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - ZURUP Image Gallery Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2005)/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Movies Category:Movies That Don't Use Cats Two Angry Yowls Category:Movies That Use HUMAN, SCREAM - SCREAM: FEMALE, HORROR 03 Category:Movies That Don't Use Bull Roar Medium Pers PE022301 Category:Movies That Don't Use ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT Category:Movies That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Category:2000s Movies Category:Movies That Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057501 Category:Movies That Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057502 Category:Movies That Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057503 Category:Movies That Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504 Category:Movies That Use Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057505 Category:Movies That Use Disney Sound Effects Category:Movies That Use Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Category:Movies That Use Warner Bros. Sound Effects Category:Movies That Use Sky Rocket Loud High Category:Movies That Use Bird Hawk Single Scre PE020801 Category:Movies That Use BIRD, ROOSTER - MORNING CALL, ANIMAL 01 Category:Movies That Don't Use Elephant Trumpeting PE024801